


silver

by unicornball



Series: Colors [28]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: DWRColorsChallenge, Dean Has Self-Esteem Issues, First Kiss, First Meeting, M/M, Non-explicit sexual situation, mature language, soulmate mark au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 00:29:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8468848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornball/pseuds/unicornball
Summary: He can't believe it's there on some stranger's hip. Something he sees every damn day. Something he could draw in his sleep, it's so familiar...  A matching soulmark: A silver wing, threaded with dark blue.





	

**Author's Note:**

> _Today's word:_  
>  Silver  
> Sil·ver (silvər/)
> 
> a shiny gray-white color or appearance like that of silver.
> 
> _It's a soulmate AU? I guess everyone has to do one at some point lol_
> 
> _Enjoy._

Dean stares wide-eyed at the mark, completely still and hearing the white noise of his pulse pounding. He no longer hears the guy in the stall to the left unloading too many beers, the soft panting breaths and muffled moans in the other stall.

He feels a hand cupping his chin, the gentle pressure as the guy tries to lift his face, probably to find out why Dean's just staring at his dick instead of doing anything with it, but he's stunned immobile. Staring and trying to get his brain back on-line. _Because holy shit he has the same fucking mark_.

He can't believe it's there on some stranger's hip. Something he sees every damn day. (And maybe tries to ignore whenever he lowers his pants.) Something he could draw in his sleep, it's so familiar.

A silver wing, threaded with dark blue.

He'd given up looking. Most people do when they're nearing 40 and haven't found their match. He'd gotten pretty good at ignoring Sam's tsking and sad, pitying looks when he just went for the occasional one night stand with anyone that didn't have their other half and didn't have any qualms about having a few hours of fun with someone in the same boat. At first, it had been a fun way to go looking for that matching mark (and it's surprising how often asking 'hey, wanna show me your mark?' actually worked), then it just got to be how he connected with people.

Sam could make all the faces and noises he wanted, _he'd_ found his soulmate a year into college. Dean had been jealous for all of an hour until he saw how happy Sam was. And met Jess; a girl that couldn't have been more perfect for Sam if he'd made her in a damn computer. (Sometimes, he still wasn't convinced some Weird Science shit didn't happen...)

Of course, it makes sense this would happen. He doesn't often let himself be distracted by guys. It happens but not usually to this degree... Not to the point he actually does anything about it. But this time, he hadn't been able to keep his eyes off the guy. The fourth time they'd made eye contact, the guy had walked over, nervously clutching his beer, a tentative smile on his face. Dean felt himself flush and fluster, nerves going haywire and nearly upsetting the table when he stood up to say hi. It was completely embarrassing and a reminder why he didn't flirt with guys. Stubble and a strong jaw turns him into a damn middle-schooler.

Then the guy got closer and Dean turned into a stuttering mess over warm blue eyes and a deep voice that he'd definitely pay $3.99 a minute to hear. Lucky for him, the guy was just as awkward but polite about his obvious nerves and didn't run the other way. Thankfully, another few beers and they'd both settled down, talking like normal people. Dean flirting like usual.

Within an hour, he'd been itching to touch, and he could tell the guy was too. He knew that heated look, even if it was coming from a guy this time. It didn't take much; a heated look (maybe a little over the top with the lip licking but effective), a bold touch to a hand and the guy was giving him the look right back and following him minutes later. He'd looked nervous but determined and Dean felt a quick make-out the moment they hit a shadowy corner helped smooth things over (and didn't hurt to see if the guy could kiss— which he could, once the initial awkward rush passed, he was backing Dean against the nearest sturdy, flat surface and deepened the kiss making Dean groan happily).

Dean jerks out of his reverie when a hand gently cups his cheek, thumb brushing his bottom lip and chin just for a moment. He can't help leaning into the touch, eyes closing. He has a moment to feel like an asshole; what was supposed to be a quick get off with a hot guy has turned into... this. But there's a warm giddy feeling, too. A strange sense of _right_ and _finally_ that mostly overrides the lingering guilt.

He looks up and there's an odd look on the guy's face. And holy shit, _he doesn't even know his soulmate's name_. Dean knows he's a teacher, is a few years older, has weird taste in music (who actually likes _ABBA_ for fuck's sake?), has a large, nosy family and his whole face scrunches and his eyes light up when he smiles. Even if Dean had felt... something, names aren't usually part of the whole setup. He's pretty sure he would've asked for a number, if the guy was interested after.

"Sorry, man. I just— What's your name?" Dean asks after a long moment of staring. It's quiet in the stall so he hopes if the guy tells him to shut up and get busy, or just changes his mind and leaves, no one will be there to hear it.

He fidgets and drops his hands, only now realizing he's still holding both flaps of the guy's jeans open, thumbs making mindless sweeping motions over his awesome hipbones. The erotic panting breaths of excitement have calmed and he's starting to think the guy won't answer when he clears his throat and looks away for a moment.

"Castiel."

Dean chuckles softly and drops his forehead to the guy's— _Castiel's_ hip. "Dean."

"Hello, Dean."

And Dean can't help it, he cracks up laughing. It's such a surreal moment, it just bubbles out. A hand settles on the back of his head, the touch light and almost shy. It doesn't take long after that to get himself under control. "I'm sorry, I know I'm going off script here."

"I wouldn't know, but I apologize if my mark upset you in some way," Castiel says sincerely.

There hadn't been any hesitancy or awkward laughing the moment the stall door closed and they'd been pressed together, hands and mouths all over each other. He'd groaned when Dean pulled away to get on his knees. It'd been exciting, his vision tunneled down to the sight of Dean on his knees in front of him, looking up at him lasciviously. Green eyes practically sparkling and dark with arousal. But the moment Dean saw his mark, he'd tensed up.

He wonders if he's breaking some social convention Dean ascribes to to have sex outside a soulmate bond. He knows people do it all the time, it's not as taboo as it once was, but he's never had a reaction like this before. Dean hadn't seem opposed to a casual encounter before, but then again, he'd been attracted to the man the moment their eyes met. (And he knows Gabriel would be laughing at him right now, probably with good cause. His first attempt at this sort of thing in years and it's gone sideways before it even started. Not at all what he was expecting.) By the fourth time, he'd worked up his courage to approach Dean, feeling silly until Dean stammered and smiled back.

"Nah, it's fine," Dean mutters, turning his head to rest his cheek on warm denim. Castiel's hand slides down to cup his neck, a strong thumb resting behind the hollow of his ear and it's almost embarrassing how much he wants to just melt. Or go back to plan A.

Instead he gets to his feet, grimacing a little when Castiel gives him a wide-eyed look of resigned despair, eyes dropping to his chest. And as much as he would rather eat the urinal cake than talk about this, it's only fair. How many times has he said 'I'll show you mine if you'll show me yours' with a teasing smirk? Time to put his money where his mouth is. He can do this.

"Hold on," Dean mutters, unaccountably nervous as he pops the button on his jeans and lowers the zipper. He wants to preen when Castiel immediately looks down to watch, licking his bottom lip with a slow drag of a pink tongue and sneaking peeks at Dean through his lashes. Dean groans softly and nearly forgets what he'd been doing...

His hands are shaking a little when he opens his jeans, hooking a thumb into the waistband of his underwear to pull it down a little. He knows the moment Castiel sees his mark when there's a soft shakily indrawn breath. He leans in a little in silent invitation when Castiel reaches a hand out, slow and tentative. But the moment he leans in, Castiel goes for it and Dean exhales slowly as Castiel's fingertips trace the mark.

It's so warm, it feels like his skin tightens all over and his mark tingles a little.

"Um. Surprise?" Dean says with a nervous laugh. Castiel still hasn't said anything, eyes down and staring intently, fingers no longer touching. He hasn't been this nervous since... Well, a long time.

And suddenly he's seeing Sam's stern face in his mind's eye; forehead all wrinkled up and his mouth pinched, a sad little 'I told you so' as he shakes his head at Dean's boneheaded life choices. Maybe Castiel is having a serious moment of regret that this is how they met each other. He probably wouldn't blame the guy if he zipped up and left, disgusted with the sort of person he's stuck with as a soulmate.

But Castiel's expression is more contrite than disgusted or disappointed. It takes Dean a moment to realize Castiel is embarrassed.

"I didn't—" Castiel starts, shaking his head and looking at Dean for a moment. He didn't expect this. He didn't make a very good first impression. He's suddenly overwhelmed with the knowledge that _his soulmate is right in front of him_. Finally, after so many lonely years... He can't help the way he reacts.

Dean doesn't know what to do with the hitched breath, the red-rimmed eyes. But instinct has him moving closer, sliding an arm around Castiel's waist and one across his shoulders and pulling him into a hug. Castiel isn't full-out crying, thankfully, but it sounds like he's struggling for some control and Dean feels bad for the guy. Practically crying in front of someone you just met with your pants hanging open.

He rubs his hands in soft circles as he mumbles soothing nonsense into Castiel's hair, perversely enjoying the moment of closeness. It doesn't take long for Castiel to relax, forehead pressed into his neck. He lets go when Castiel pushes away, as much as he doesn't really want to. He looks collected, but his eyes are focused on the wall over Dean's shoulder, looking embarrassed again.

"I'm sorry," Castiel says, wiping his damp palms down his jeans.

"Don't mention it, man," Dean says easily. Castiel still hasn't looked at him (probably the first time in the past hour and Dean kinda hates it) and gives his shoulder a brief pat, giving an encouraging smile when Castiel's eyes dart to him. "I was like ten seconds from full-on blubbering myself, so..." he says with a casual shrug, grinning when Castiel huffs a laugh.

Castiel chuckles softly, wiping a hand up his cheek and breathing out in a slow, shaky exhale. "I don't know what to do now," he admits, looking at Dean. Honestly, Dean looks as lost as he feels and oddly enough it sooths him. They're both floundering and maybe they can both find a way through this, together.

He slowly zips up and buttons his pants, feeling rather ridiculous with them open in the current situation. He looks away when Dean does the same, giving him a sense of privacy. He looks back when Dean leans heavily against the door with a rattling thump, running a hand over his face and scrubbing at his hair.

"Are you disappointed?" Castiel finally asks, keeping his tone as neutral as possible. He doesn't have to specify about what, not when Dean goes slightly wide-eyed, mouth parting a little. Surprise? Maybe disbelief? It's hard to tell, but he braces himself for any response.

Dean stares for a long moment and then scoffs. Is the guy serious? He feels like he hit some sort of soulmate jackpot, but he doubts Castiel is feeling the same. It's hard to get a read on the guy to know for sure, though. 10 minutes ago, he would've had a different answer...

"Are you?" he asks instead.

"I believe I asked you first," Castiel points out, head tilting a little as he studies Dean. It's a little vexing to get his question answered with a question. (But then again, he already knew Dean was a rather vexing man—in an oddly charming way, most of the time.)

Dean snickers at the narrowed eyes and pissy tone. Castiel is kind of adorable when he's irritated. He snickers again when he has the strong suspicion Castiel is going to be irritated frequently...

He holds his hands up and puts on a charming smile, going with honesty but still unable to look Castiel over appreciatively. "I'm definitely not." His smile grows into a grin when Castiel looks relieved, the corner of his mouth quirking up a little.

"I agree," Castiel says softly. He realizes they're staring at each other and the nerves come back. He doesn't know what they should do now. "Should we...?" he trails off, shrugging helplessly.

Dean moves away from the door and back into Castiel's personal space. "Well, we could always pick up where we left off," he offers, glancing down meaningfully before looking back up to meet Castiel's curious gaze with a suggestive eyebrow waggle. "Or," he says when Castiel's cheeks pink, looking interested but indecisive enough he figures it's not gonna happen. "We could, uh, get something to eat? Um. Talk. Or something?"

Because yeah, there's definitely some things to talk about. Castiel nods eagerly and they manage to get out of the stall with a minimum of banged elbows. He's figuring out where they should go when they hit the parking lot. He's about to ask Castiel if he's got a car, but he seems happy enough to follow, eyeing Baby appreciatively as Dean unlocks the passenger side door.

He takes the trip around the driver's side to breath, try to shake the nerves out of his body with a flick of his wrists. He hears the lock pop up and sees Castiel sitting back up in the seat, eyeing him apprehensively through the window. Like he's going to turn around and run off or something.

"I think we need some real food for this," Dean says as he slides in behind the wheel and starts the car. Castiel nods his agreement and he heads for The Roadhouse. He pats the bulge of his cell phone and considers giving Sam a call. His brother should know he's found his soulmate, but he knows his brother and he knows an excited Sam turns into a-thousand-and-one-questions Sam. He should wait until he's got a few more answers about the guy because Sam will ask and he'll be damned if he can't answer the basic things.

Like a last name. He'll definitely ask about that at some point...

It's quiet in the car, the silence somewhere between uncomfortable and comfortable. Dean can tell Castiel is holding back and he side-eyes him, clearing his throat. "Something on your mind, man?"

"Yes," Castiel admits. "I know we need to, um, discuss things, but I'd like you to know that I'm open to whatever sort of relationship you're comfortable with."

Dean blinks a few times, staring out the windshield. "What do you mean?" he asks, still not quite getting it. "We're soulmates—doesn't that sort of mean one sort of relationship?"

"Not necessarily," Castiel says slowly. He turns in his seat and sees true confusion on Dean's face. He wonders if Dean is a traditionalist or just unaware of other ways... "Just because we're soulmates doesn't mean we'll be compatible."

Dean scoffs and looks at Castiel briefly. "Uh, _yeah_ it does. That's kinda the whole point of the soulmate thing, Cas. I mean, why else would be meant for each other? Share a mark? Why else would I—" he cuts himself off, jaw clenching and hands tightening on the steering wheel. There's no way he's telling a veritable stranger that he's already a little in love with him. It's fucking crazy and so damn cliché he wants to punch himself.

And then Sam because he knows he's getting a smug 'I told you so' from his annoying little brother about this too.

"For instance," Castiel says carefully, curious about what else Dean was going to say. But he's learned enough about Dean in this short time not to push. "My brother and his soulmate aren't healthy for each other. At all. Sure, they love each other, but they've literally burned down a building and broke furniture fighting."

He's never met two people less suited to each other than Gabriel and Kali. He knows they care about each other, but they can't be in the same room together for a prolonged period of time.

"Okay," Dean says slowly, thinking it over. He glances at Cas again. "But do you think that's how it's gonna be for us?" he asks, waving a hand between them.

The worst he can see right now is some sexual tension that he doesn't think will go away anytime soon. Another glance at Cas and he has a feeling he's thinking the same thing, judging by the heated look in those blue eyes. And he knows that's not exactly a perfect relationship, but it's better than 95% of the 'relationships' he's had so far.

Castiel thinks a moment and shakes his head; he honestly doesn't. "My other brother doesn't know the meaning of fidelity," he continues. Balthazar is one of the few people with a soulmate that can't seem to remain faithful, going against a commonly held belief that infidelity is practically impossible once someone's found their soulmate.

He gets the impression that Anna isn't particularly bothered by Balthazar's wandering habits, but it still has given Castiel much to think about some nights when his thoughts invariably lead to his own soulmate. Dean didn't strike him as the sort to be easily lead astray, but he'd been admitted a little wary considering how they met.

"That's fucked up, Cas," Dean says, eyebrows drawn together and giving Cas a stern look. "I mean, it's not like I can wear white at our wedding, but I don't believe in fucking around if you're committed to someone. You're with somebody, you're with _them_ and that's it."

It's quiet for a long moment and Dean risks another look at Cas. And promptly turns his head back to watch the road when he sees Cas giving him a look, eyes soft and mouth quirked in a warm little smile. Shit. He barely knows the guy and he's flustered again, feeling too warm and fluttery. Cas' hand rests lightly on his knee so he figures he's not the only one.

"Okay," Castiel says quietly, rubbing his thumb over the outside of Dean's knee. "I'm just pointing out there are options. We don't have to make any decisions right away."

Dean just hums in answer and briefly pats Cas' hand before focusing on driving again. "Good to know."

.

Of course, by their third date, Dean already knows where things are going. And so does Cas. And so does Sam, but Dean ignores him because he doesn't know _everything_.


End file.
